Black Leather Boots
by Lord Youko
Summary: Akira has a foot fetish. Shiki enjoys making him beg for what he wants. Shiki/Akira yaoi.


_**Story: Black Leather Boots**_

_**Summary: **__Akira has a foot fetish. Shiki enjoys making him beg for what he wants. Shiki/Akira yaoi. _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Togainu no Chi and make no money from the writing of this fic.

**Warnings:** This fic may contain sex between men, anal, oral, D/s, BDSM, foot fetish, and other smexy stuff. Don't like, don't read.

**A/N: **This fic was inspired by a wonderful sketch done of a young Akira kneeling before Shiki and kissing his boot reverentially while Shiki is sitting in an armchair. Hats off to the artist! If anyone knows the drawing I'm talking about and knows who the artist is, do tell me and I'll be sure to acknowledge their work.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

_**Everybody knows that the dice are loaded**_

_**Everybody rolls with their fingers crossed**_

_**Everybody knows that the war is over**_

_**Everybody knows the good guys lost.**_

_ -Leonard Cohen lyrics_

* * *

It started with a normal date.

Because his friends were beginning to think he was asexual, Akira had agreed to go out on a date with the shady looking guy who asked him out.

His name was Shiki, it turned out, one of the military swordsmen who'd helped forge the government. Akira had immediately pegged him for a liar.

For one, there wasn't a single scar anywhere he could see and one evening was long enough to ascertain that Shiki was not the type to blindly take orders from anyone- a trait necessary to get ahead in the military.

He didn't care if the man lied; after all, it wasn't like he was attracted to him at all. He was just another jonny nice guy wanting to have a little fun with him.

Akira had to masturbate for 2 hours on his boots before the date so he wouldn't freak the guy out by staring at his footwear.

Still, he couldn't help that his eyes wandered to the black leather shin-high boots the man wore. They weren't what men were wearing currently. In a busy metropolitan where men were slaves to their job, convenience and comfort, and consequently shoes came first. Nobody had the time or the energy to wear boots except construction workers and such, for whom they were a part of the job.

So, to see this quiet, refined young man who could very easily be nobility, turn up for their date wearing badass black leather boots was a turnon like no other. Akira just hoped the man didn't mistake his enthusiasm for a desire to have sex.

Akira hadn't had normal sex in years. He'd found out in highschool that he was gay but dicks were somehow not enough to arouse him. Homosexuality was slowly coming to be accepted but the times weren't advanced enough to accept men with cravings for boots, so Akira kept his dirty little secret locked up in his closet – with his old military boots and Doc Mathens.

"What do you do, Akira?" Shiki asked him over a glass of champagne.

His voice was pleasing, Akira decided. For once, it wasn't loud and crass like the other men who'd tried to take him out.

"I'm – I'm a travel writer," Akira answered. "I write articles for travel magazines promoting the places they want promoted."

"Hmm," Shiki said, sipping from the champagne glass. His boot accidentally bumped against akira's leg, making a jolt pass through his body.

"Excuse me," Shiki said smoothly, moving his booted foot out of the way.

"I-It's not a problem," Akira answered thickly, painfully aware of the arousal throbbing in his pants.

"I- I think I should be getting home now," he said, standing up awkwardly, knocking against the dining table in the process.

Shiki got up too, immediately bringing his wallet out and leaving some money on the table.

Akira was aware he was beginning to sweat profusely as he did when he was in an uncomfortable situation.

"You- you don't have to…you know, leave your meal. I'll, I'll get myself home."

Shiki's expression didn't change in the slightest but Akira got the distinct impression that he was amused.

"I will drop you home," Shiki told him, not bothering to ask him if he was comfortable with that.

In Shiki's car, Akira hoped it was dark enough that Shiki wouldn't notice him trying to stare at his boots pressing down steadily on the accelerator. He noticed the man barely used the brakes, skilfully controlling the car with just the clutch and the accelerator.

Akira wished it was his dick under that boot instead of the car pedal.

"When will I see you again?" Shiki asked, eyes on the road. His voice jolted Akira out of his fantasies.

"Um…give me your number and I'll call you," Akira replied.

Shiki remained silent for the rest of the ride.

The number wasn't offered.

"Uh… this is me right here," Akira said and Shiki slid to a smooth stop in front of the building.

Before he could open the car door, Shiki was out and on his side, holding the door open for him. Hesitantly, Akira braced himself on the frame of the low car and got up. His hand brushed against Shiki's arm and he was startled to find rock hard muscle under that expensive shirt.

"Thanks," Akira mumbled, turning around to walk up the stairs to his apartment.

He found his wrist caught in Shiki's hand and he gasped as he found himself being pulled back.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" Shiki asked silkily, stepping closer to the trapped boy.

"This is only our first date," Akira hissed, trying to wrench his arm out of the death grip. "I don't kiss men on the first date."

A yelp of pain escaped him as Shiki's booted foot landed ruthlessly on his own slippered one.

Akira stiffened, every muscle in his body tense, as he tried to control his painfully throbbing cock that was sending jolts of electric pleasure through his body. Then Shiki's lips were on his, soft and gentle in blatant contrast to the boot crushing his toes. Akira found himself moaning into the other man's mouth.

Shiki stepped back then, glancing down once at Akira's bruised foot. The silver haired male waited for the apology but all he got was a slight smile and a penetrating look from Shiki.

In a daze, Akira limped up the stairs extremely aware of his throbbing foot and throbbing dick.

It was only after he shut the door of his apartment behind him that he realized he and Shiki hadn't exchanged phone numbers, and he had no way of contacting the other man.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, what do you think?


End file.
